Users prefer to use electronic devices conveniently. Accordingly, technology for easily controlling electronic devices has been gradually developed. That is, the technology for easily controlling electronic devices has been developed from a method of controlling an electronic device by using an inputter attached to the electronic device to a method of using an external remote control that may be controlled within a short distance.
As the use of display units including touch panels in electronic devices has become generally accepted, technologies for controlling electronic devices though touch inputs have become more commonly used. Furthermore, technology for recognizing voices of users in electronic devices through voice recognition and thereby controlling the electronic devices is also used. Therefore, there is a need to develop technology for easily controlling, by users, electronic devices by using voices of the users.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.